Ante Bellum
by Mysterious Wind
Summary: SERIOUS GRINDELDORE! Albus experiences something special with Gellert, and finds himself smiling at the end of it all. /DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH!/


**Warning:** There's sexual content!! Oh noes!

**Author's Note:** Hi-hi! Ruisu, here! Another Grindeldore story which may end up being part of "Deux Mois", if I want it to be... anyways, this is mostly for 'hipsandcars' in honour of 'eclectic-detour' and Jen's obsession. Haha! Oh, and "Ante Bellum" means 'before the war' in Latin.  
**Disclaimer:** I dun-own the sexy beasts. Shame!

Ante Bellum

By J. "Mysterious Wind" Ruisu

Albus felt his chin drop downwards, his eyes trailing along the wooden floor, heat running through his face.

"Why are you so anxious?" the strong, accented voice hummed through the air, causing Albus to jump slightly. He glanced up, Gellert perched on his bed, elbows resting on his knees, a relaxed and curious expression on his face. Albus simply didn't understand how completely nonchalant the other wizard was being about this.

"Why are you so relaxed?" The Brit whispered, running a hand through his rusty hair, quite aware of his thin frame, standing in fancy robes, glasses reflecting candle-light.

Grindelwald grinned. "Because it's _for the greater good_." he spoke the words as if they were a prayer, to be repeated and cherished. Albus was sure that he had blushed a little bit more furiously, though moments previous he hadn't thought it possible, and he quickly shifted himself over, sitting down beside Gellert.

"Do you understand?" the red-head finally murmured after a few moments of charged silence. Gellert looked over, his eyebrows raised, deep brown eyes shimmering.

"Understand what?" the German cooed, and Albus was once more swooned by the other man's effortless charm.

"That _te amo," _Albus was so distracted, he forgot to speak English, instead uttering those two little words in Latin that meant so much. The auburn-haired young man barely had to lean in before Gellert was holding him, their lips pressed up against each other, cracking open just the slightest bit so that their tongues could tickle each other.

Gellert didn't say anything in response. Slowly, refusing to break out of the kiss, he removed Albus's robes, so that within moments it was Gellert, in his night clothes, shivering slightly with some sort of anticipation, and Albus, sitting in nothing but his boxers, shaking as he continued to share his saliva with the other wizard, his entire body aching.

"Lay back," the German whispered, and Albus gladly complied. Closing his eyes, he cherished the feeling of Gellert's hands working expertly on his chest, neck, lips tracing the curves of his thin body. When Al moaned, he felt the other young man's lips twist upwards into a smile, and was even more satisfied.

It didn't take long for Gellert to pull off his own night clothes, and when Al peeked for two moments, he felt his air disappear from his lungs; the blonde wizard bore skin like ivory, muscles that looked chiselled from the most perfect of marble. His blonde hairs curled around his scrotum, and Albus sighed, closing his eyes once more. This was all that he wanted, in the moment...

Gellert's lips whispered around the other boy's penis, tongue tickling his veins, long ago engorged. The Brit felt his eyelids compulsively flicker when he entered the German's mouth, sweet, soft muscles working around him gently. Albus moaned, tossing his head to the side, and Gellert grinned (something that happened to effect Albus in quite a strange way, causing him to twitch upwards).

They stayed like this, Gellert's face buried into the thick brown curls around Albus' delicate skin, hands gently working the base, swallowing occasionally for added effect. Albus whimpered.

"You're not being fair," he murmured. Grindelwald laughed slightly, causing Albus to keen once more.

"You want more, _ja_?" Gellert murmured, pulling his tongue upwards along Albus' hips, chest, neck, the German's own dick rubbing against Albus' thigh. For only a moment, the younger wizard pondered how Gellert knew how to do this, but then it faded from his mind. The German was looking at him with such burning yes that nothing else could possibly matter to him in that moment.

"I want you inside of me," Albus whispered, shockingly blue eyes watering slightly, glasses long taken off. Geller tilted his head to the side.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, nibbling on Albus' ear.

"Yes... _yes_!" Albus grabbed the German's shoulders, pulling him away from his ear, their eyes meeting once more. "_Please_," the wizard murmured, and Gellert shrugged.

"Be gentle," Albus whimpered, slipping downwards, pulling the German's cock into his lips. Gellert twitched, burying his hand into Albus' hair, grasping it tightly so that Al almost winced. He sucked intensely, surprised at the delicious taste, tongue dancing over the tip, hand working over his own curls.

"You're good," Gellert remarked in a distant voice, as if shocked, but Albus wasn't listening. He threw the length further back into his mouth, for a moment.

"Where do you go?" Al suddenly questioned, looking up with slick lips and a burning tongue into Gellert's eyes. The German's irises flicked upwards for a moment when Albus' cheek brushed lightly against his cock, and then he shivered.

"Lay down, on your stomach." Gellert whimpered, helping Albus moved up the bed and then flip onto his stomach, both of their breath quick. "The boys at Durmstrang get lonely; that's the only reason I know this..." the German danced his tongue downwards, downwards... Albus jumped.

"_There_?" he whispered, hands clenching into the pillows.

"Where else?" Gellert whispered, lips dancing over the other wizard's anus. Albus winced, but nodded slightly in consent. He felt the German's shoulders shrug before he knelt down once more, gently working the hole with his tongue and hands.

It didn't take long before Albus was wide open, tilting his butt up, keening. Gellert was smiling as he perched himself correctly, cock swinging. "Put your hands up if I hurt you, okay?" he murmured, the tip of his penis spinning over the opening. Albus just moaned, more than ready for whatever was going to come. All he wanted was for Gellert to be happy...

It entered, slowly at first, and then faster. Albus groaned, but pushed upwards, the cock diving in farther. He felt his eyes squeeze shut, and tears trickle slightly down his cheeks; but it felt so _good_. Something pushed up against a sweet spot, holding there for a moment as Gellert moaned, getting used to the tight space.

"_Ja_," the German grunted, pulling back, pushing in. Slowly a rhythm emerged, Albus tearing with pleasure, hand moving so that he could play with himself, acute lust rushing through him with every thrust.

It only took a few minutes, though they felt like hours of endless ecstasy. "Something's _happening_," Al whispered, suddenly.

Gellert paused, urning a whimper from Albus. "Here, let me," the German tossed Albus' hand away and began to run his own up and down, moaning as if it gave him pleasure, too.

"I don't know what's happening!" Albus said, more urgently. It was true. He'd never done any of this before; he'd never been in love, and the idea of making love hadn't even entered his mind. Ariana, his mother, his father, Aberforth... they had all been number one, above Albus and his own needs. So now, as his hips began to jerk a little faster (much to the excitement of Gellert), the Brit felt panic surge through him.

"It's okay, Albus! This is right! Just let it go," Gellert whispered, moving faster, faster...

Albus exploded, twitching, shaking, groaning. It felt so _right_.

Gellert suddenly pulled out, and with a hand slick and warm from Albus, he finished himself off. The other wizard was not surprised at the pleasure he found in the liquid spitting out onto his back, running down the dip in his spine, sticking to his skin.

"_Ohh_," Gellert whimpered, slumping forwards onto Albus as his blood moved away, enjoying the feeling of the younger man's ass on his stomach.

"What was that?" Albus whispered, awe filling his voice, reaching back to hold Gellert's sticky hand.

"_That_," Gellert whispered, eyes closed, holding Albus' hand half-heartedly, "is how babies are made."

Albus smiled. "I love you."

**Author's Note:** That was.. interesting. Haha! First time going into that much detail, sooo... don't die. Yet.


End file.
